Left In The Dust
by Kexerohs
Summary: MALEC. Very drabblelike, just a short conversation between the two. Some of Alec's thoughts on the matter.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Dark Angel; if I did it would of never been cancelled, and Alec and Max would of at least gotten it on in the heat of the moment ONCE. Unfortunately, this never happened, because I never did and never will own Dark Angel. Hey, I'm not a millionare, I can't afford to own my very own show._

_**Author's note: **First Malec; Max and Alec, of Dark Angel, fanfic. Second fanfic all together. Its very short and drabble like. Just a quicky conversation between Max and Alec, and some thoughts from Alec's POV. Its the way I've always seen him; cocky and arrogantly immature on the outside, while totally not so easily read on the inside._

* * *

**Left In The Dust**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT." There was no denying it; Alec was about to get his ass handed to him by a size three sex bomb. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"Don't even try to deny it, Maxie. You thought it was just oh so hysterical. How could you not? It even got Normal rollin' around on the floor in a fit of laughter." Alec shook his head as he tossed a glance over his shoulder at Normal, who was finally regaining a regular breathing pattern.

"Logan's gonna have my ass now, all because of you." At the mention of Max's handicapped, save the world, lover boy, Alec involuntarily scrunched up his nose. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Max, but before she could have any say in the matter of his distaste for the older man, he replied,

"Oh, really? 'Cause I had thought he'd already been there, tapped that." The punch came so quickly that Alec hadn't had a chance to block it, but luckily for him Max wasn't about to launch herself on him like a mad animal. But _maybe if we were in a pool of jello..._ Shaking his head and willing the horny thoughts away, Alec smirked at Max as he sniffed up some of the blood dripping from his nose.

"You just ruined Logan's chances at getting any information what so ever from that source, all because you had to play Mister Jokester on the guy. Do you have any idea what you've done? Now Lo-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now Logan can't stop the Big Bad Wolf from terrorizing the forest and eating those poor little Piggies. Boo hoo, wah wah. So sorry that Logan isn't going to be able to sit on his high throne and get a nice pat on the back for saving the freakin' world. AGAIN." Huff. Glare. Huff.

"Why are so jealous of him?" _Because he has you_. "Better yet, why are you always such an ass?" _Because I can't stand seeing you with Mister Wrinkles. Because you two make me sick, living in your perfect world of happily ever after, where Manticore doesn't exist and where your just a lucky, normal girl shackin' it up with Prince Charming._

"ME? Jealous of LOGAN? Hey, Maxie, are you blind? Lets go get Save The World Boy now, and compare mine and his assets. I think we know who's gonna have the bigger toy." One beat. "Does his toys even work? They don't, do they? Hah."

"That isn't everything." _Great, so she'd still choose a sexually handicapped thirty something year old over me_.

Alec took a step closer to Max, making sure to hold his palms up when she looked like she was about to deck him one, and let a small smirk grace his lips as he said, "And what happens when you go into heat?" The dumbfounded stare Max matched him with told him all he needed to know. "You go into heat and your screwed. Hell, you'd probably kill poor ole' Lover Boy in the process. Figuratively and literally speaking."

Max merely swallowed, glared, and tossed her hair behind her back before starting to walk away from him. "Yeah, well. Hows that saying go? 'Love conquers all.' Though I highly doubt you'd know anything about that."

Images of Rachel flashed through his mind, and were replaced with images of the woman standing before him. Shaking his head, Alec couldn't bring him to say what he so badly wanted to. _Your wrong. Look at Rachel. She's dead. I loved her. She never forgave me. Love didn't conquer her death._ But Max knew about Rachel, which made it all that more worse. It meant that she thought Alec was incapable of love. It meant she thought he was too... inhumane, for love. Too animalistic. It meant she thought that she was better then him, and in so many ways, she was. And here the words came again, in his head, the reply he would never be able to give her, _Your wrong. I love you. You love Logan, and he loves you._ _We'll never be together. My love won't conquer yours and Logans. You'll forgive me for this fuck up of mine, like you always do. We'll go back to being partners in crime, business affiliates, role models for our kind. But we'll never be_ just _partners. You'll never love me. Hell, when you and Logan finally get married, I'll probably be asked give him your hand in marriage._ _Its not like it will ever be_ him _giving me_ your _hand._

Instead, Alec smirked, and shrugged his shoulders halfassedly. "Its not like the hair dye won't wash out in a couple days. And the poisonous gas wasn't even real, just something Sketchy concocted up."

And with that, Max bid him ado with the flick of her middle finger. No doubt running off to meet with Logan, leaving Alec in the dust, yet again.


End file.
